Kisses for Sale
by haru-teri22
Summary: One kiss for a dollar! & if you're cute you might get two! [canon, and some OOC]


A oneshot I decided to write in the mean time

The idea for this came out of no where… seriously and im pretty proud of this piece **It's canon**… I think…

Hope you enjoy!

&& omg it's soo friken OOC!

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, Disney, or whatever else that I shouldn't have power over… xD**

* * *

**::Kisses.for.Sale::**

"Selphie, I cannot believe you dragged me into this!" I stamped my slippered foot and clenched my fists. I was dressed in jeans, a tee shirt, and my hair was pulled back into a ponytail (minus the few bangs in my face). Nothing wrong with that right? But the most ridiculous part was the white and pink shirt that read, 'Kiss me for a Dollar & If you're cute I'll give you two.' It wasn't **that bad**, but it was embarrassing…

"Aw, c'mon Namine! It's for a good cause! _And_, it's a two for one! We make money and kiss boys!" Selphie swooned over the facts as she continued to advertise through that blaring speakerphone. Truthfully, it was more disrupting then attention getting.

Kairi rolled her eyes at her hyper-active friend and whispered to me, "I'm gonna head out for a quick break, okay? Could you cover for a while?"

"At the rate this is going…I don't think anyone would notice."

"True. If Sora comes around tell him to wait up." I smiled in response and watched my co-worker dash off.

* * *

_**Roxas...**_

I was innocently walking through town, near the swap-meat and bargain boutiques. I wasn't expecting anything to do today. It had been an uneventful week, and I was getting tired of being all cooped up in the house. But the scene that I was currently viewing had me wide awake. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, but to no avail I just stood there shocked. There stood **Namine**, lip-locking with the last person I'd ever want her to do it with…

my other half, Sora.

Or at least, we used be half.

Ever since he specially talked to Yen Sid and DiZ we were able to become our own selves. I didn't want to go back to Twilight Town. I couldn't bear to see Hayner, Olette, and Pence just looking at me like I was a regular person – and not one of their best friends. Although I don't live in Twilight anymore, I've adapted well to Sora's home town. So I have to thank him for that.

I don't have a problem personally with Sora, it's just that… Well I was sorta made _from him;_ an excess part really [from what I feel. I wouldn't exist _without him_. I was supposed to be forced into some small dark place, while he goes on living his own life! I don't hold that against Sora, believe me. I know he's a good guy – a little dense sometimes – but good. Besides I probably wouldn't be my own self right now if it weren't for him. It makes a guy feel pretty inferior to him when you put it like that…But that makes me wonder: Does that mean I'm second best? When Sora turned us (what was left of the nobodies) into somebodies we were able to do more things then we use to. We feel emotion now, and everything seemed so much more real. Sort of like what was happening right now.

There they both stood, Namine's hands cupped his face, while his hands laid on her upper arm and shoulder. Both their eyes were kept shut throughout the kiss. I decided I had witnessed enough for this to be real, and left the area. I sped out of there as fast as my legs could kick. I think I might've disrupted their kiss by doing so, because I heard their voices from behind me.

* * *

"Namine, I think he saw us…" The brunette stated, that fact apparent to most. 

"Darn it Sora! Why didn't you say anything?" The blonde threw back at him; she faced the retreating figure. "Do you think he was jealous?"

"Yeah, judging by the way he dashed off..." Sora counseled. "Don't you think that you should be running after him?"

Namine bit her lip, remembering how sensitive Roxas could be. "What makes you say that?!"

"Namine…" Sora's voice held warning to it as he gave the girl a disappointed look.

"Okay, okay fine…but just find Kairi for me and tell her it's her shift!" She yelled as she scampered off.

Sora smiled proudly as he turned on his heel to find Kairi. That certain little lady just happened to be standing behind right behind him with an expectant look creasing over her countenance. The sight of her so near caught him off guard and he tumbled back, but caught himself on the wooden pole behind him before he fell. "Sora! What the **heck** was _that?!_" she stated firmly in his face, with hands on her hips.

Sora winced at her tone but was able to speak, "Kairi, c'mon, it's for charity!"

"but you were supposed to kiss me first!" She pouted cutely as she crossed her arms while Sora chuckled.

* * *

_**Namine...**_

I jogged through the afternoon crowds and searched for him. No dice so far. I thought about calling him, but then he'd probably hang up. Besides, it wouldn't feel right explaining over the phone. After searching almost every booth, I remembered the one spot that he'd shown me the first week we came to live here. I perked my head up and ran towards the beach.

When I came, I walked along the shoreline until I could spot a leafy undergrowth near a crooked tree. Of all the colorful and exotic flora on the island, this one was pretty dull; which made it stand out the most. I crept near the plant and listened for a voice. I faintly heard mumbles of words. I assumed it was Roxas and sighed.

"Roxas…I know you're here."

Silence.

"Hey, are you okay?"

* * *

She suspected I'd be near the underbrush like any other day, and like always, she was right. I tried to hide my presence from her, but I suppose she could still sense me in the area. Sometimes I hated myself for being so … sensitive. Right now, an explanation would be great, but I didn't want to listen to her, talk to her, or even be** near** her. I have a right to be mad at her…I think. So there I sat in the fetal position, knees up, arms wrapped around them, and head down. 

I heard her voice resonating from where I was. Such a sweet, calm voice that I once always loved to hear, but now I digress from that voice. I tuned her out of my head and ignored her. I hadn't known how long she was talking for, but it seemed like a long while. I had better things to do then listen to her, right? (denial) I prepared myself to escape, hopefully without getting caught by my current pursuer. I thought of how funny it would be when she found out she'd been talking to nothing. As I was about to depart, I felt dainty hands take hold of my shoulders.

I hadn't even noticed she'd crept through the bushes till we'd come in contact. '_Shows how alert I am today.'_ My smooth ocean blue eyes met her stern glassy blue ones. She once again repeated an unheard phrase, "Roxas, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Namine." I put on a fake smile, trying to be convincing. "I just forgot something here. No big deal." It seemed like she bought my lie and my heart stopped its fast pace beating. Though I noticed how her features twisted doubtfully and that there was a glint of disappointment in her eyes. Strangely, Namine and I had some kind of ESP with each other – like twins. We could read each other. It's overwhelming actually, having someone understand you the way Namine and I do. But when you have something like that with anyone: a connection, a spark, a relationship, it's something **special.**

I knew that Namine was expecting something more from her conversation with me. If not, then she wouldn't have gone straying from _Sora_. The scene of the two kissing came into my mind and I got a huge pang to my heart.

* * *

I knew he was lying to me, but I decided to let it slide. It must've been something he really wanted to hide from me if he didn't have the decency to tell me. We've shared a lot together the past months we've been here. He was the only one who I'd talk to that understood the troubles of a nobody adapting to new changes. We helped each other out through our journey as 'someone'. Being a real for a few months now I expect myself to understand what I am feeling when I'm with Roxas. I can never quite put my finger on the feeling, but I know it's way different then what I feel for my other friends. 

We were currently sitting side-by-side. Me in the position he was once in, only my legs stretched out more. And he sprawled his legs out and leaned back on two arms. It was quiet around us and I didn't like it. I wanted to smile – just because I was here with him, but I also wanted to scream out of frustration by the situation. As if on cue, he finally spoke: "Namine, as much as I appreciate you coming here to check on me, I'm fine. And I'd really like to be alone right now…"

"See Roxas, there is something wrong! Now why can't you just tell me what's up then we can fix the problem!" I chastised him calmly.

"It's not an easy problem to fix Namine, and I just can't talk to you about it." He didn't look at me when he spoke and it hurt knowing I couldn't do anything.

"Why not?!" I was annoyed and defeated. "We've always done it before! What makes it so different on this occasion?"

"Because…!" the boy gripped the sand.

"Because is not an answer Roxas! We need to talk this out…"

"No, we don't. It's none of your business anyway." His hand unclenched the sand.

"You're my friend, which _makes_ it my business." We were both being stubborn and it was getting us no where. I thought of the things that could cause him to act so indifferently towards me. Then I remembered what Sora and I had done in the wake of his vision. "Is this about what happened at the market?"

"What?! No, no, of course not!" He was good at keeping his voice steady, but I caught his shaky start. "You kiss whoever you wanna kiss. It would be silly of me to be upset when you're so happy with your…boyfriend." I was about to grow into a fit of laughter when he mentioned the word 'boyfriend'. I was about to explain to him what was really going on, but I thought of something better.

* * *

I was angry at the thought that I was losing Namine to … **him.** But the feeling of loss was swept away when Namine took my cheek and faced me with a serious, but playful expression. My heart started beating hard against my rib cage and I had a sensational feeling in the pit of my stomach. I noticed a blush on Namine's cheek when she'd pressed her lips to mine. At first, I was surprised. Me being new to this "expression of feelings" as Riku called it. So many things make more sense right now, but I'll think about that later. 

Once I was released from the kiss I asked – still breathy, "What was that?"

"You said I could kiss_ whoever_ I 'wanna' kiss, and I choose you." She put on a foxy grin while she licked her soft, but vicious lips.

As happy as I was, I also started to panic, "B-but what about-?"

"Roxas, Sora and I are **just** friends, that's it."

"Then why-"

"Oh, that reminds me, you owe me a dollar."

"What? Since when?"

"Since this –" once again her kiss held me by surprise, but this time I was able to give her more force then the last. We dug deep into each others' mouths and explored the taste and feel of each others' tonuges. She broke away first which left me with a longing on my lips. Absentmindedly I began to lick them, and tasted a sweet, but faint fruit flavor.

I was breathless and also speechless, but I dared to repeat myself, hoping for another 'surprise' "So, remind me again what that was."

My companion giggled at my behavior and she pointed to herself, "Read the shirt Roxas."

I read it slowly and surely, and once I did, I replayed the course of the day with the knowledge of Namine's "job". A sly smile crossed my face as an idea formed in my mind, "So, why not a few more?"

Before she could answer me she was bombarded with a trail of kisses.

* * *

_**Back with the "Kisskateers"...**_

"Okay, Namine was right, this _is_ ridiculous." Selphie stated dully as she counted the small amount of money.

"Look at it this way Selph, we still made money!" Kairi said, cheerful that today's events were finally over.

"Yeah, 10 bucks!" The light haired brunette huffed.

"Hey guys!" Namine ran towards her two friends.

"Hello there miss 'I'm-gonna-ditch-work-all-day'." Kairi questioned with a glint of mischief in her eye.

"Yeah! Where **were** you missy?!" Selphie added.

"Making money" Namine smiled proudly as she held up a 50 dollar bill. Selphie's jaw dropped, and Kairi couldn't stop smiling. Namine smiled and continued, "You're right Selphie, this is a great cause! We should meet back here tomorrow."

* * *

Ahaha :D 

I think that was great! So, what do you guys think? C'mon reviewers I know you're out there!

Anyways, there's some important news I must tell you all:

**I will be gone for the weekend** – starting Friday 10/26/07 – and I'll be on my long awaited cruise!! For 5 days  maybe 4…

I will try to update and think of story ideas and what-not while away!!

If my _mom lets me_ bring her laptop then I'll try to update on there, but so far, **nothing is certain**!!

Please review :)


End file.
